House of Killer
"House of Killer" is an episode of HTFF. Plot The episode begins where Sniffles wakes up in a dark room. He looks around and finds his friends Josh, Licky, and Nutty, along with his foes Lab Rat, Jerky, Devious, and Pierce. He wakes his friends up while his foes wake up by themselves. Devious questions what they're all doing here. Josh says that he thought this was one of his evil plans that he kept hidden very well. Devious admits he had nothing to do with this. Licky looks around and finds many sharp tools, causing a frightened expression to form on his face, saying that usually, the prisons of their foes don't have tools that are likely to kill them in a cruel way. Jerky turns his head and catches everyone's attention by saying that he knows where they are. Everyone gathers around and finds a TV screen with TMK on it. He is not holding his knife, but his cloak has blood stains on it. Pierce gulps and wimpers at the fact that they are inside TMK's house. Nutty suggests they escape before TMK arrives. Everyone agrees. Everyone except Devious and Lab Rat are putting a plan in action. Devous, on one side of the room, starts mumbling to himself about somehow capturing TMK and using him for his plan. Lab Rat, who wasn't doing anything, takes notice, comes over to Devious, and tells Devious he wants to help him. Lab Rat tells Devious that his smarts on anatomy could help him AND Devious become irresistable to pain and death. Devious agrees, and says that Lab Rat could be his evil sidekick. He adds that as his sidekick, he could make monsters all he wants. That convinces Lab Rat to say "It's a deal." and the two shake hands. Suddenly, Sniffles screams "I GOT IT!" and the door creaks open, causing Devious and Lab Rat to join the group. He turns to everyone holding a pocket knife with a curved blade and says "I knew this thing would come in handy," before backing away and turning around. Everyone, standing in a sideways line facing the door, stand silent. Licky asks what to do next in their plan of escape, when suddenly a TV screen appears behind them and in slight static, TMK appears. He is no longer covered in blood, but he has his knife with a little bit of blood on it. TMK screams, "YOU DIE!!!!!!" catching everyones attention. Fear and shock appear on their faces and then they turn around, TMK laughing like a maniac before the TV screen goes full static. The scene switches to the 8 tree friends running down the hallway, occasionally switching to TMK storming down the hall, his knife glowing in the dim light. When the gang get to the door, they discover there is a code, rendering escape impossible. Licky looks behind them and sees TMK heading for them. Licky warns them of the impending danger and Sniffles says he is working on hacking the code. Nutty sucks one of the lollipops he had stuck to his face in anxiety, the lights flashing wildly as TMK got closer. A beep is suddenly heard and the door swings open. Josh beckons them to escape and they all dash out, the door closing as soon as TMK got to the door. They all continue running down the mountain the house is on. They all stop once they are halfway down and pant in relief. Jerky demands that they never work together again and everyone agrees. Pierce notices that Lab Rat and Devious are missing and asks Sniffles if he checked if everyone escaped.Sniffles states that he was to focused on getting out of TMK's house. Nutty crosses his arms and states that he is pretty sure they chose to stay, since he heard them whisper to eachother. Jerky says that it's their problem for staying. Everyone looks at eachother and nods and continue walking down the mountain. Back at TMK's house, Lab Rat and Devious are hidden in a room and Devious grabs a tranquilizer gun from nearby. Lab Rat tells him to wait until he passes by. Devious peeks out and sees a black figure. He shoots the tranq and the figure falls to the ground unconsious. The two walk over to the body and high-five in victory. Devious tells Lab Rat that before they extract TMK's blood, he should unmask him. Lab Rat reaches to unmask TMK, but immediately TMK's hand shoots up and grabs Lab Rat's throat, before pulling back and ripping out his trachea. TMK gets up on his feet as Devious runs away. TMK picks up his knife and throws it at Devious, the knife impaling through his head. Devious falls to the floor, dead. TMK walks over and pulls out the knife. The iris closes on his eye, slightly revealed in the shadow of the cloak. Moral "Not all allies can be trusted." Deaths * Lab Rat's trachea is ripped out. * The Mysterious Kidnapper's knife impales Devious through the head. Trivia * This is the second time Sniffles and Josh worked with Pierce and Jerky. Category:Season 116 episodes Category:Fan Episodes